Vampiro da torre
by Daniela Snape
Summary: A tristeza de alguém acaba assim que encontra um amigo verdadeiro


Vampiro da torre

Desculpem qualquer coisa eu só escrevo por diversão.

Vampiro da torre

Mione, sem olhar para o caminho, segui para a torre descobriu que la seria o seu refúgio. Na torre, quase ninguém ia lá, costumavam dizer que havia um vampiro na torre.

Ficou la a noite toda a pensar nas pessoas que amava e que perdeu na guerra seus pais e o seu amado Ron entre outros amigos.

Depois da guerra Hermione nunca mais foi a mesma, afastava-se de tudo e de todos a te do seu melhor amigo Harry Potter.

Depois das aulas Hermione seguia para a torre gostava de estar sozinha chorava todos os dias pela perda das pessoas que amava. Achava que nunca mais seria feliz faltava-lhe os pais para lhe dar conselhos, o Ron o primeiro e único namorado que tanto amava, achava que ninguém iria ama-la como ele amou, e seus amigos Doby, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Olho-Tonto, Fred, Cedrico Diggory, Charity Burbage entre outros ao longo desta guerra.

- Nunca nada foi resolvido com lágrimas Granger. – Disse Snape

Hermione assustou-se, não esperava que alguém aparece-se na torre onde era o seu refúgio.

- Eu sei professor mas não consigo apagar da minha memória todas as pessoas que sofreram com esta maldita guerra, eu perdi tantas pessoas que eram muito importantes para mim. – Falou num sussurro, as lagrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

- Eu sei, mas acho que seus pais e amigos gostavam que a senhorita volta-se a ser como era, cheia de sonhos e ideias revolucionarias como libertar os elfos domésticos. Até eu gostava de ver aquela irritante sabe-tudo nas minhas aulas.

- Porque insistem em me chamar isso ? – Falou Hermione indignada por mais uma vez o professor lhe chamar de sabe-tudo

-Porque sempre que alguém te critica ou irrita a senhorita tenta fazer sempre melhor e melhor para provar que merece estar nesta escola. Estou certo ao não?

Ela estava vendo direito? Aquilo era um sorriso se delineando nos lábios de Snape? Era tímido, era discreto e quase imperceptível mas estava lá!

-Sim, eu quero provar a todos que só porque não tenho sangue puro, posso ser melhor ou igual a eles.

-Acho que funcionou visto que é a melhor aluna da escola desde que me lembro. Mas não diga que eu disse isso a minha reputação ficaria arruinada se souberem que eu disse que uma Grifinória era a melhor aluna.

Ela estava vendo direito outra vez? Um sorriso se delineando nos lábios de Snape?

-Acho que ninguém iria acreditar mesmo. Obrigada

-Eu nunca pode agradecer a senhorita por me ter salvado. Não estava a espera dessa reação da senhorita.

flashback

Snape estava na Casa dos Gritos, ferido. Algum tempo depois de ter entregado as lembranças ao Potter. Hermione apareceu. Snape parecia morto, mas ainda assim conseguia perceber o que estava a sua volta.  
Hermione chegou junto ao corpo e sentiu o pulso dele, executou um feitiço complexo e constatou que ele estava vivo.  
Hermione colocou gotas do líquido nos ferimentos do professor que rapidamente foram curados. Em seguida ela retirou uma poção reposição de sangue, e uma fortificante e fez com que ele bebesse.  
- O que... era isso que você... colocou nos ferimentos? – Ele perguntou fracamente.  
- Eram lagrimas de fênix. – Ela respondeu timidamente.  
- Onde... – Ele começou a perguntar.  
- Poucas horas atrás eu fui até o escritório de Dumbledore, estava com medo. Então o retrato Dumbledore me falou o lugar onde tinha as lagrimas, e que era para eu usá-las quando fosse necessário. O senhor está bem? – O tom dela era de preocupação.  
- Sim. – Ele respondeu ainda fracamente.

- Vou deixá-lo aqui por enquanto, tenho que ajudar na guerra para vencer. – Ele assentiu admirando a certeza que havia nos olhos e nas palavras dela, quando ele mesmo já havia perdido as esperanças.  
Horas depois ela foi buscá-lo, Potter já havia explicado a todos as condições da morte de Dumbledore, e afirmou e provou a inocência de Severo Snape então o professor Snape poderia assim retomar sua vida normal.

fim do flashbak

-Eu sempre acreditei no professor, mas todas as provas apontavam como sendo um traidor.- Ela baixou os olhos. - E naquele momento em que Harry me disse que o senhor era um espião e que a morte de Dumbledore foi encenada eu soube que era o senhor que eu devia salvar com as lagrimas, como o professor Dumbledore me disse para ajudar alguém que necessitasse de ter uma segunda vida. Eu só pensei que era o Homem certo para ter uma segunda vida já que a primeira fui um pouco complicada. -Disse Hermione envergonhada

- Obrigada Granger.

Ficaram em silencio um pouco cada um com os seu pensamentos

-Você parece que carrega o mundo as suas costas você tem que aprender a viver longe dessa tristeza. Você é uma Grifinória, casa onde habitam pessoas corajosas mais cedo ao mais tarde vai aprender a superar a perda? Você tem amigos que lhe podem ajudar. Harry esta sempre preocupado com você, eu vejo isso. Se não quiser falar com nenhum dos seus amigos tem sempre os professores, todos eles gostam muito da senhorita e a melhor aluna da escola. Não diga a ninguém mas acho que este ano falta uma sabe-tudo nas minhas aula, será que lhe pode disser para ela voltar ao ativo?

- Obrigada pelas suas palavras Professor. Vou falar com a sabe-tudo pode ser que ela aos poucos volte ao que era. -Disse uma Hermione confiante com as palavras que ouvi do seu professor.

- Com licença tenho trabalhos a corrigir, acredito que a senhorita vai superar isso. Sempre que poderá contar comigo afinal devo-lhe a minha vida. – Dito isto saiu

Ficou la a noite toda a pensar na vida não poderia viver sempre triste tinha que seguir sua vida. Tinha que aprender a viver sem os seus pais e sem seus amigos. Resolveu voltar ao que era, aprender o mais que poder para tirar um mestrado de transfigurações e poções já que era as matérias que lhe agradavam.

Nas masmorras do castelo... Sentado em uma poltrona próxima a lareira, Severus Snape não conseguia desfazer o sorrisinho que teimava em se formar no canto de seus lábios.

Pensava na Granger já não era uma menina, tornara-se uma mulher, numa bela mulher, com as curvas do corpo bem definidas, um ar de maturidade. Já não era a primeira vez que pensava nela cada vez era mais frequente pensar nela. – Não Severo Prince Snape não pode se apaixonar por ela é uma aluna, com corpo de mulher. Snape ficou preocupado com sua descoberta, estava a ficar interessado na sabe-tudo Granger.

Nos dias seguintes a Hermione aos poucos voltou a ser o que era.

Ao chegar as ferias de Natal Hermione resolveu ficar em Hogwarts não quis ir para a casa da senhora Weasley.

Na véspera do Natal Hermione como de costume foi na direção da torre sentou-se junta a janela, olhar para o céu e lembrar-se das pessoas que perdeu pensava como era bom poder estar perto deles mas não com tristeza, agora ela só tinha saudades. Lembrança das palavras do professor Snape foram importantes para ela sair daquela tristeza profunda. Ela agora esta a ver um professor diferente gostava de voltar a falar com ele de poder ser amiga dele. Quando de repente fui interrompida com a vos conhecida.

- Vejo que a sabe-tudo esta de volta. Fico feliz de já não a encontrar a chorar como da última vez, mas porque esta sozinha aqui não devia estar com seus amigos na véspera de natal-Disse Snape

-Este ano quis ficar em Hogwarts. – Disse Hermione pensativa.

- Este lugar estava sempre vazio agora que velho aqui sempre a encontro. Sabia que a um rumor de um vampiro aqui na torre?

- Isso são só boatos aqui só tem pó.

- Pelo que sei quando estou na torre todos dizem que sou um vampiro mas quando estou nas masmorras dizem que sou o morcego das masmorras. - Não sei o que se passa com estas crianças inventam tanta coisa, acho que ainda acreditam que o Pai Natal seja o professor Dumbledore – Snape voltou a sorrir.

-Obrigada por me fazer rir hoje professor.

- Eu tenho cara de palhaço para faze-la rir ? -Disse Snape com uma cara seria

-Eu não... Quis dizer isso professor. Eu hoje acordei um pouco triste por ser véspera de natal... -Nisto repara que o professor estava a rir- o professor esta a rir-se de mim?. -Desde quando o professor gosta de pregar partidas? -pensava Hermione.

-Era uma pequena partida tenha calma. Posso sentar aqui visto que alguém veio mais cedo e roubou o lugar do vampiro. Senta-se na ponta do banco para poder dar espaço a Hermione.

- Não sabia que o professor tinha nas suas veias um pouco de humor.

Hermione passou a ir todas as noites para a torre na esperança de falar com o professor Snape, não era sempre que ele aparecia, mas cada vez aparecia mais ate que todos os dias começaram-se a encontrar, falavam de tudo. Com o passar do tempo começaram-se a tratar pelos primeiros nomes mas só quando estavam na torre, tornaram-se amigos rapidamente.

- Chegou cedo Severus hoje? Já arranjou par para o baile?

-Não, eu só vou mesmo ao baile porque a Minerva particamente obriga os professores, por minha parte eu ficava nas masmorras. E você já decidiu com quem vai amanha ao baile? Não me diga que vai com o Neville?- deu um pequeno sorriso

- Não. Neville vai com a Luna Lovegood, começaram a namorar depois da guerra.

-Bem se havia alguém para Neville essa pessoa só podia ser Luna Lovegood. E riram os dois

- Acho que fazem um par giro. Bem acho que vou aceitar o convite do Carlos Flamel entre os outros que me pediram para ir o Carlos era o mais aceitável. E melhor do que ir sozinha. E riu

- Bem se ele era o mais aceitável nem quero imaginar os outros. – e deu um pequeno sorriso

-Nem acredito que só faltam dois dias para acabar a escola, passei por tanto nestes anos. Vou sentir saudades tuas Severo. Tens que me prometer que vais responder as minhas cartas. – Disse Hermione um pouco triste

-Vou responder, eu juro solenemente. E riu

-Hoje vai ser a última vez que nos encontramos na torre- disse triste

-Vou voltar a ser o único vampiro da torre. Deu um sorriso triste – Tenho que ir a reunião dos professores. Fique descansada que vou responder as cartas. E virou as costas para sair

- Espere! - Disse Hermione e corre ao seu encontro e abraça o professor.

-Obrigada Severo por seres meu amigo.

- Quem diria que eu iria gostar de ser seu amigo. Da um beijo na testa dela e sai.

Hermione fica por algum tempo na torre a despedir-se daquele lugar onde era o lugar onde ela se refugiou para pensar e onde encontrou um amigo. "- eu não vou ter saudades da torre ou Hogwarts eu vou ter saudades de Severo. Oh não eu estou apaixonada por ele. "

Naquela noite Hermione não dormiu só em pensar da descoberta que fez seria o ultimo dia em Hogwarts e ela tinha que disser a ele o quanto gostava dele era a ultima oportunidade.

Dia do baile

Hermione usava um vestido branco, com babados, os cabelos perfeitamente lisos e os lábios de um vermelho tentador, chamaria a atenção de qualquer homem do salão... Certamente chamaria a de Severo.

– E então? – Hermione perguntou receosa.

– Estás linda! –Gina respondeu com sinceridade. – E se depois de hoje o Carlos não te pedir em namoro, ele vai se ver comigo! Hermione enrubesceu

- Eu não gosto de Carlos Flamel, eu só aceitei ele por não queria ir sozinha. E alem disso eu gosto do ... – Hermione ficou vermelha

- Você gosta de quem diz logo. Pode contar comigo eu sei guardar um segredo.

-Se tudo der certo eu vou dançar com ele. Só te digo isso por agora, fui ele que fez que eu voltasse a sorrir depois da guerra, ele foi um verdadeiro amigo. Não sei se ele gosta de mim, mas vou lutar por ele hoje vai ser a ultima vez que podemos estar juntos

-Se ele te fizer feliz é o que me importa, mas se ele te fizer sofrer ele vai ver. - e sorriu para amiga – vamos logo os rapazes estão La em baixo a nossa espera

- Gina você esta linda. -Disse harry e beijo sua namorada – Hermione você esta uma gata- e riu – Carlos vai adora

-Eu não gosto dele se é isso que estas a pensar ele e só um amigo. Obrigada pelo elogio

- Carlos onde ele esta? Ele não devia estar aqui a tua espera- disse Potter

- Não. Ele está no salão a minha espera. Vamos logo!

Na descida da escadaria Hermione encontra os olhos negros de Severo. Severo deu um sorriso a distância para Hermione esta retribui.

- Você esta linda Mione – disse Carlos envergonhado, Mione sorriu para Carlos

-Obrigada Carlos

-Então vamos nos juntar ao Harry, Gina, Neville e Luna na mesa deles.

Durante o jantar Hermione não tirava os olhos da mesa dos professores, não prestava atenção a conversa que seus amigos estavam ater.

Gina percebe os olhares que sua amiga fazia para a mesa dos professores.

-Mione você pode vir comigo ao banheiro. – Mentiu Gina e puxa sua amiga para fora da mesa

-Ok. Eu vou com você.

Gina para num canto do salão para falar.

- Me diga a verdade, tu estás apaixonada pelo Professor Snape? Estives-te o jantar todo olhar para ele e ele também para ti.

- Sim, não me olhe assim, ele mudou com a guerra, ele me ajudar a superar a morte dos meus pais foi um verdadeiro amigo. Eu estou gosto tanto dele.

- Mas ele é professor ele certamente não te vê mais que uma aluna.

- Até pode ser que eu não passe de uma aluna, mas e se ele também gostar de mim, eu vou lutar porque o amo.

- Se ele fazer-te sofrer ele vai ter a família Weasley toda atrás dele.- Abraçou amiga – Eu só não quero que fiques triste, ele pode não sentir o mesmo.

Na mesa dos professores Minerva reparou nos olhares de Snape para Hermione.

-Severo, pode fazer-me um favor- disse Minerva com um sorriso provocador

-Sim- o que será que está quer agora

-Este ano na abertura no baile, eu gostava que os melhores alunos dançassem com seus professores. Logo eu dançaria com Draco Malfoy da Sonserina e você com Hermione Granger da Grifinória visto que os outros professores das outras casas não necessitam de trocar. – sorriu – ficou feliz em saber que concorda.

- Não tenho outra alternativa Diretora. Aprendeu muito com Dumbledore. -E deu um pequeno sorriso iria dançar com ela.

Minerva levantou-se para anunciar a abertura da pista de dança

-Meus caros alunos chegamos mais uma vez ao final do ano letivo. Não vou falar muito todos querem se divertir na festa. Este ano abertura na pista de dança vai ser feita com os melhores alunos de cada casa com os seus diretores de casa.

-A melhor aluna Corvinal, Ana Skeock dançara com o diretor da sua casa.

-A melhor aluna Lufa-Lufa, Charlotte Abbott dançara com o diretor da sua casa.

-O melhor aluno Sonserina, Draco Malfoy terei um gosto enorme em dançar com o senhor.

-A melhor aluna Grifinória, Hermione Granger dançara então com o professor Snape.

Foram ouvidos aplausos para todos os alunos.

-Boa sorte Mione. -Gina empurra amiga para a pista

Mione no meio da pista espera pelo professor.

-Será um prazer em dançar com a senhorita. -Nisto toca a musica e começam a dançar.

Hermione e Snape dançavam perfeitamente estavam sincronizados eram os melhores na pista a dançar.

-Vou sentir saudades suas professor.

- Eu também Hermione eu também. -Hermione sorriu ele chamou-a pelo primeiro nome.

-Sabes que 80% das mulheres que dizem estar ocupadas demais para namorar, se sentem, na realidade, sós?

- É esse o teu caso?

- Era. Mas não me sinto só quando estou contigo.

- O que quer disser com isso?- ela esta a disser que gosta de mim? Será que eu percebi bem?

-Que eu estou apaixonada por ti.- Disse envergonhada

-É uma pena que eu seja seu professor, porque se não fosse esse problemazinho eu dava-lhe um beijo agora mesmo. Eles sorriram

-Sabes amanha eu vou deixar Hogwarts vou deixar de ser sua aluna.

-Isso e uma boa notícia. Mas a ma e que a musica já esta acabar.

-Sabes, eu não estou a gostar desta festa, acho que vou para a minha torre, esperar pelo meu príncipe.

- Na torre tem um vampiro.- Deu um sorriso

-Eu sei, pode ser que ele me beije e eu me transforme numa vampira. E riu

-Musica acabou assim que me livrar da Minerva, eu vou proteger-lhe do vampiro da torre. E beijou-lhe a mão.

Mione sai de fininho da festa em direção a torre la encontraria o seu amor. Mione foi a primeira a chegar a torre. A espera quase matava Mione de nervos, ela só queria ficar nos braços dele.

Snape chega a torre, ficaram-se olhar por um longo tempo ate que ela se aproximou dele, beijou seus lábios.

Snape enlaçou sua cintura, ela levou uma mão ao seu rosto, a outra mantendo em seu peito.

- Sei que ainda e cedo mas eu realmente quero passar o resto da minha vida contigo. Você aceita casar comigo?- tirou uma caixa com um lindo anel de noivado do seu bolso- eu prometo que a minha missão será apenas em te fazer feliz ate ao ultimo dia da minha vida.

Ela não dissera se aceitava ou não seu pedido, mas era o sinal que ele precisava para tornar o beijo verdadeiro...

- Aceito, eu amo você mais que tudo. -Responde Mione com os olhos marejados de lágrimas de felicidade.

Fim

Algumas das passagem que são lidas são ideias de vários fics e filmes.


End file.
